


tu me manques

by prkchnyl (ryeouknim)



Series: mémoire [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeouknim/pseuds/prkchnyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not everything is supposed to become beautiful and long-lasting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tu me manques

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the memoire collection.  
> As opposed to the first, i just wrote this one like, this evening? Because why not. And no one really grows out of their roots, so with Kyuwook, i am back (lmfao)  
> I have no idea tho if the first story needs to be read to understand this?  
> And i think ive always been morbidly vague, even before so please forgive me.  
> xoxo

Thin fingers glide by the rows of tall glass bottles lined up on the old walls of his home. The faint grey almond shaped mark in his inner wrist thrums and pulsates in shortening intervals, clearly angry. It’s clearly written against the pact of the Keepers to interfere with people’s memories and emotions.

 

Ryeowook thinks Baekhyun deserves to be freed of the unlocked chains he’s keeping himself in. It’s not unfair to Chanyeol, since the boy trusted his Love to Ryeowook. But Chanyeol will understand. Chanyeol always understands.

 

The almond scar in his inner wrist pulsates more and when Ryeowook lifts his arm to see, it burns an angry red and he winces. He’s sure made them angry now.

 

With a sigh, Ryeowook trudges up the stairs to his bedroom. To the small door locked at the inconspicuous corner of his room. Ryeowook rarely steps a foot in this room. The clean white walls make his skin itch, the open space makes his chest clench. "It's okay." Ryeowook whispers to himself as he crosses the empty room to reach the lone glass bottle perched atop the dresser.

 

Different hues and colors dance inside the receptacle; light blue intertwined with the angriest of red, green swirling underneath them all as yellow, orange, and what seemed to be a combination of all colors possible dancing all around.

 

Ryeowook has yet to decide whether he likes these punishments or not. It's not like he's disobeyed a lot of rules to compare the punishments from. Sometimes he just makes exceptions for special people.

 

With shaking fingers, he opens the wooden cork and watches with widening eyes as a drop of red creeps its way up Ryeowook's fingers and slowly disappears.

 

Red; the color of love and passion.

 

Ryeowook screws the cork back and wishes upon all the stars in the universe to side with him just this one time.

 

With a heavy heart, Ryeowook goes back to his room and flops down on his bed to prepare for a restless sleep.

 

⊗

 

_You lift your head up when thin shaking fingers cup your cheeks and you shift your knee because there's a small stone on where you decided to kneel. "Ryeowook, will you marry me?" You asked for the second time, grinning at the tears that began to flow down his face._

 

_"You idiot, Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook tells you, pulling you up by your ears and straight into his arms. "Of course, you idiot. Of course." He whispers against your lips, and you can feel the warmth blooming in your chest. "All you need to do is ask, i'd marry you anytime. Every time."_

 

⊗

 

Ryeowook wakes up with a headache, but it's nothing a little pill can't cure. He traces the silver band on his left ring finger, and though he remembers clearly, he didn't try and wallow in the permanent loss of the memories he's fought to keep.

 

Baekhyun deserves this much, even though it came with a huge price. Though he won't ever feel Kyuhyun's emotions the exact moment he proposed, all that matters is that Ryeowook remembers everything. That has to be enough.

 

  
The angry red on his scar faded back to grey, Ryeowook notes. His momentary rebellion properly penalized.

 

  
He can see the ice blue of the morning melting into the red of the mid-day sky, it seems like he's slept in. Walking to the shower with sluggish steps, Ryeowook wills himself awake. He needs to go out as soon as possible.

 

It's already mid-day, on a Saturday. People's always thick in the sanctuary this time of the week.

 

It's the 5th day on the 8th month, their 7th Anniversary, and Ryeowook smiles ruefully at the dark bags under his eyes. He never really gets to sleep at this time of the year.

 

Shaking his head, Ryeowook makes his way under the shower. First things first, he needs to get to his husband's grave before the rush hour or else he's gonna be late.

 

They've always met at 10 in the morning, and Kyuhyun hated it when Ryeowook made him wait.

 


End file.
